I Kissed a Girl
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Brittany congratulates Santana on coming out in the choir room in her own special way. Shameless smut, set during S3 E7, please r&r but most of all... Enjoy.


**Okay so Naya Riveras voice and dancing provokes unnatural feelings. Needed to get these feelings out, enjoy. This is purely shameless smut. I have no regrets. Review please.**

**Gx**

I Kissed a Girl.

'Okay, okay, update ya'll. Erm, I told my parents last night, and they were actually okay with it! I just have to tell my abuela before she sees that stupid commercial, but luckily she only watches Univision.' I informed the rest of Glee club. Everyone whooped and cheered and I couldn't help but smile. After Figgins had pulled Kurt from the room everyone filed out, whispering and gossiping, as per usual. I didn't care, for once in my life I was happy, I leant down and picked up my backpack from by the chair, but as I did I felt a soft hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back carefully. The choir room was empty now, I turned to face her and saw she was wearing a sly smirk.

I know _that_ smirk.

'Britt.' I whispered. 'What are you doing?' She didn't saying anything and just pulled me in for a deep kiss, straight away I felt a shot of arousal jolt through my body. _The things this girl does to me._ I hummed against her lips as my eyes fluttered closed and I grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me. She pulled away and I whined in annoyance. I saw a twinkle in the deep blue of her eyes as she grabbed me and hoisted me up onto the piano. She kissed me softly before rushing over to lock the door, I giggled as she stumbled over her feet in her haste to get back to me. I pulled her up to me and crashed our lips together moaning quietly as our tongues intertwined. She tasted like candy and I loved it. I loved her. It was so good that I could finally admit it no only to her and our friends but also that I could admit it to myself.

She started placing slow soft kisses across my face, along my jaw, on the dimple on my left cheek and finally after what felt like hours, but was only really a few seconds, she reached my neck. I closed my eyes tight and held back a moan as she sucked on my pulse point. She nipped my neck and I squealed then she licked over the sting, forcing me to release a deep guttural moan that had been building since she first kissed me. I was so turned on, my hands were tangled in her silky blonde hair and her hands were shamelessly touching me. _**Everywhere.**_ Everywhere that she had touched had left my skin alight. 'Britt...' she understood and her hands drifted to where I craved them most. She stroked me through my flimsy thong sending shudders all the way up my spine. Then she pulled away completely and just stared into my eyes. It was so intense I swear I almost came right there and then. She smirked again. She gently stroked my sides, agonisingly slowly lifting my Cheerios top higher. As her fingertips graced over my bare skin I trembled.

'You like that Sanny?' She asked as she gently kissed and sucked my earlobe, her hot breath making my trembling worse. I nodded and closed my eyes. Growing impatient, I untangled my left hand and tried to push her hand down to my soaking, throbbing centre, but when I did she pulled away making me whine again. 'No, San. I'm in control. You think you can get away with teasing me that whole song, looking and sounding so sexy, dancing like that right in front of me. Not fair Sanny. So now you have to wait.' I realised she would happily leave me high and dry. _Well, high and practically dripping._ I pouted and she simply kissed it away making me smile again. She suddenly bit down on my lower lip making me almost scream, but she soothed it immediately with her tongue, making the pain pleasurable. Her hands quickly went back to my sides and she took my Cheerios top off completely, discarding to the floor. I shuddered at the coolness of the choir room, but as warm hands found their way around my body, it almost became inbearably hot. Her lips returned to my neck, kissing, sucking, biting and licking, making me wetter and wetter as she went on. I moaned her name.

'You want more Sanny?' I nodded. 'Then beg me for it.' She started caressing my thighs drawing closer to my core before rapidly moving away.

'Britt. Just fuck me already...' I said. She chuckled.

'That wasn't begging, that was demanding. You'll have to do better than that Santana.'

I groaned. 'P-Please Britt-Britt. Please, I-I'm begging y-you please, just touch m-me, please I _need_ you.' I stuttered and was rewarded a firm hand cupping me. I moaned as she moved so her fingers slid into the waistband of my now ruined thong. One tug and she had torn it from my body, discarding it onto the floor somewhere along with my top, leaving my skirt on.

'You're so wet Sanny.' She whispered, making my hips buck into thin air, craving friction. At some point during her cruel teasing my bra had been removed and she gently leant down, running her tongue over one of my pert nipples. I moaned, my hands were stuck tangled in her hair, I didn't dare move, in case she decided to leave, which would leave me to have to deal with the incessant throbbing between my thighs all by myself.

She sucked and I felt like my whole body was on fire, her hands were still stroking my thighs. I wanted more. No, I _**needed**_ more. 'Britt, baby please t-touch me, I want you so bad...' I felt her smile against my breast as she suddenly thrust two slender fingers inside me. I gasped and my eyes rolled back into my head. 'Fuck Britt.' She gently thrust into me and I whimpered when her thumb brushed over my clit. _**I fucking whimpered.**_ 'Brittany' I moaned. This seemed to encourage her as she was thrusting deeper and harder inside of me, her other hand on my hip holding me still, her nails digging into the soft flesh. I felt the pressure building deep within me as I drew closer and closer to the edge. 'Fuck B-Britt, Im gonne c-c-come...' I gasped, she curled her fingers inside of me, pushing me over. I moaned and gasped as she stayed inside me while I rode out my intense world shattering orgasm.

'I love you.' She whispered into my neck as she helped me put my clothes on, I was exhausted, but I had just enough energy to reply 'I love you... more. I'll show... when we get back to... yours.' I still felt out of it but she lead me to her car by my pinky.

I giggled as the song 'I kissed a girl' came on the radio, I swear that song was going to follow me now. But it was nice, I was happy I was finally open with my beautiful girlfriend, the girl I love, my precious Britt-Britt.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../


End file.
